Bad Girls Club: The Hamptons
BGC31! IT DOESNT GET HOTTER THAN THIS. TAKING OVER THE HAMPTONS. Original Bad Girls Replacements Episodes/Chart *''air shot of the BGC31 house*''' OPENING FIGHT'' ''SOMEWHERE IN THE HAMPTONS 10:50 PM ''Girl (on the phone): Ma, this new hoe is testing me. This bitch always tryna pop off and fight for no damn reason! I came here for a reason, this bitch must not know what I been to jail for or what I've done to other people. Hold on.... shes coming.... Well talk later..'' *screen flashes red*'' *girl gets up from phone* *other girl walks in* '''Girl2: AWWW were you telling your mommy about me? Girl: MOVE BITCH Girl2: NO YOURE STAYING IN HERE *girl locks door* Girl: Oh? locking doors now? REAL CUTE. *ties hair up* *kicks door open* Girl: IM HERE BITCH. IF YOU WANNA FIGHT LETS GO. Girl2: *pushes Girl* Girl: *gets up* *punches girl in the face * *grabs by hair and swings around like a ragdoll* Girl2: *throws hands* Girl: *pushes down to the floor* Girl3: *runs in* NOOOOOOOO GIRLS STOP NOW *girls still fighting* Girl3: OH MY GOD ALL YOU SLUTS ARE F'ING CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! *BGC HEART APPEARS ON SCREEN. BGC: THE HAMPTONS* 1) Hello Hamptons 1 MONTH EARLIER limo rolls up* *music playing*''' Girl'(interview): Most chicks hate me because of my short temper or maybe I'm just that badass brunette they wanna be. I have everything I need and that makes them jealous. "'LUANN. 25. NEW YORK, NY. MISS MANHATTAN'." '''Luann': OMG the Hamptons are too beautiful, can't wait to meet the other girls! *taxi rolls up to the cafe* Girl(interview): I'm all about having fun and partying. Hate catty bitches. People think Im just some sweet Indian girl but I can turn evil within 25 seconds so don't try me. ever. *laughs*''' "ALISHA. 23. SAN FRANCISCO, CA. SAN FRAN SPITFIRE" Alisha:' OMG Hi, you're really pretty! Luann: So are you! Alisha: So is just us two or is there one more girl? Luann: We'll see.. :)*''car rolls up* girl(interview):' Im not your average blondie, Im hella turnt 24/7 and I will twerk anywhere or on anything, I aint no hoe though, so dont get it confused."'SAMANTHA. 24. BOSTON,MA. BODACIOUS BLONDIE" Samantha: HEY SEXY GIRLS, Im Sam. *they hug*''' Luann': Im Luann, or LuLu :) '''Alisha': Im Alisha Samantha: LETS GO SEE THIS HOUSE. *MEANWHILE at another club* Girl: ''Im your typical loudass latina! MUY LOCA! *laughs* "'JESSIE. 21. CORPUS CHRISTI. LATINA LOCA'" Girl: People underestimate me. They think im weak or shy cuz I'm Asian. BITCH BYE. Ill be your bestie or your enemy, and I can fight so these hoes better not even try it '"MADISON. 22. HIGHLAND PARK, IL. Devil In Prada."' '''Jessie': OMG i love your dress and YOU, so cute. Im Jessie! Madison: Im Madison or Maddie! *they hug* Let's go! *MEANWHILE the limo with Luann, Alisha, and Sam pulls up to the house* Alisha: OMG its SOOOOOOO gorgeous! *they walk in* LUANN: OMG AN ELEVATOR, A GIANT ASS HOT TUB, A PINK LOUNGE, BAR, SPA. This decor! Samantha: Its a girls dream all in one house!' Alisha': These room colors are too cute, PURPLE CHEETAH, PINK ZEBRA, AND LIME GREEN. Samantha: Let's wait for the others to get here to pick rooms! *THE DOOR BELL RINGS* Luann: AHHH more cute girls! *opens door* Jessie: OMG HI, Im Jessie! Madison: Hi Im Maddie. :) *the girls hug* Samantha: Alisha! Madison! Lets take the pink zebra room for 3! Luann: Jessie! Let's take the purple cheetah! *MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE HOUSE* Girl: Im evil not even gonna lie! I backstab, cheat, its just too easy and so much fun! "GIANNA. 26. NEWARK. THE JERSEY JESTER" Girl: "Im sassy cute but classy HONEY, thats all I gotta say" "ASHLEY. 23. ST LOUIS, MO. The Trouble Tornado" Gianna: '''hey boo, ready to turn up? Ashley: YAS MAM. *they walk in* Gianna: THE QUEENS ARE HERE. '''Other girls: HEY *gives hugs* Luann: Theres one more room you guys take the lime green Ashley: Thanks hun! Samantha: LETS DO A CONFESSIONAL! All(confessional):''' SEASON 31 BADDIES WOOOOO '''2) BitchOut Madison(confessional):''' So to get to know these girls better we're gonna have a circle talk! Bonding yay! '''Madison: Come down girls! *all girls downstairs* Madison: So I just wanted us to talk to see what we do and what bothers us! I'll go first! I'm Madison, I'm the VP of a major fashion company in Chicago... What bothers me are girls that let others boss them or manipulate them.' Luann': Im a hairstylist from Brooklyn! And I hate bratty bitches! Jessie: I'm a dancer/waitress at a club in Texas and I hate lazy people!' Alisha': I work with a newspaper doing journalism, and I hate sneaky people. I see all and hear all. Gianna: Im a boss bitch and HeadBitch Co. and I loathe ugly hoes! Alisha(confessional): This bitch is gonna be annoying.' Ashley': Im a barista at Starbucks! and I dont like good girls, I'm a baddie! Samantha: I own salons all over Boston and I don't like sensitive people! Gianna:'' *snickers*'' Samantha: Something funny bitch? Gianna: No. Samantha: Then keep it cute and STFU when I'm talking.' Alisha': Girls. Stop. We need some liquor in our systems! Madison: Turn up tiiiiime!'' *all girls in the beauty room except Samantha and Madison*'' Madison: *doing eyelashes* (whispering) So what do you think of the girls? Samantha:'' *curling hair*'' I like everyone EXCEPT that Snooki look alike. Madison: Same. Luann: LIMOS HERE! Luann(confessional):' Cant wait to party at ClubDomino! Theres already drama and ugh! Not having it! Here to have fun! *girls at clubDOMINO*'' ''*everyone taking shots and twerking*'' Ashley': (drunk) You should fight Samantha for getting an arttidude! '''Gianna': (drunk) fdjhdkd that bish I willl! *girls walk out to limo* *in limo* Gianna: GIRRRRRLLS! STORYTIME! other girls: what?! Gianna: LET ME TELL YOU STORY ABOUT A BROKE BITCH... HER NAME IS SAMANTHA.... Samantha: BITCH WHAT?! Gianna: Samantha is a dumb hoe!!!!!! And her extensions stink! HAHAHAHAAH Samantha: I dont care if you're drunk if you're feeling some type of way *gets in Gianna's face* SWING Gianna: MOVE BROKE BARBIE *pushes into Luann* Samantha: bitttttch *pounces on Gianna swinging everywhere* Gianna:'' *hits Alisha*'' i hate you INDIAN BITCH Alisha: DONT EVEN SNOOKI *pulls Gianna's hair* *EVERYONE starts swinging at Gianna* Jessie: EVERYONE STTTTOOOOP! Ashley:'' *pulls Jessie down*'' Jessie: GET TF OFF ME. *swings at Ashley*' Gianna': *throws drinks on everyone* *gets dragged down by three girls* *screaming* *BLACKOUT* 3) '#GetGiannaOUT **flashback of the fight*'' '''Samantha(confessional): Last night after ClubDomino, Gi decided she was gonna get bold. She pushed me, I pounced on that ass. She hit Alisha, Alisha swung on that bitch. The rest was a blur. Gianna(confessional): *laughs* I dont give one f**k about these girls! I woulda done the same if I was sober! *All girls except Gianna and Ashley in bedroom* Alisha: Yo I'm mad asf that she put her grimy ass hands on me for no reason! I was bout to rock that bitch into the next year! Samantha: Ugh f**k both them bitches. I heard Ashley's ratchet ass jumped in! Jessie: YES. That bitch tried to drag me to the floor but I got up and clocked her square in her face. I want to fight her. Luann: Oh look they're coming down. *ties up hair just in case* *Gianna and Ashley come downstairs* Gianna: GOOOODMORNING BITCHEEES! Samantha: *gives dirty look* Go home bitch. Alisha: Take your trash ass back to Joisey. Ashley: Goodmorning Jessie. Jessie: *ties up hair and stands up* Oh look isn't it the jump-a-hoe lame ass ratchet. Ashley: Are you maaaaad? For what boo? *sarcastic tone* Jessie: *raising voice* YOU F**KING PULLED MY HAIR FOR NO REASON OF COURSE IM MAD. IM PISSED, THAT SHIT IS NOT CUTE. Ashley: Are you trying to fight me *gets in Jessie's face* Jessie: Go get a f**king breathmint ogre ass breath. Ashley: You're jealous! Jessie: JEALOUS OF WHAT YOU'RE 5HEAD ACNE RIDDEN FACE???!!! hahaha please. Madison: F**k this!!!! Calling a house meeting.' Samantha': Hmm, Yes. We're gonna have a vote. If you want GiGi the Jersey whore to go home, raise your hand! *everyone except Ashley raises hand* 'Luann': Welp bitch, looks like you're going home TONIGHT! *screen flashes red* Alisha: We're not gonna jump you or anything, we're just going to pack your stuff for you! :) Gianna: I aint going nowhere! Samantha: Haha bitch oh yesss you are. *goes upstairs to Gianna's room* Alisha: *locks door so Gianna can't get in* Samantha: Off she goes *throws suitcase with stuff downstairs and rolls outside* 'Madison': *standing in doorway* Alright bitch your ride will be here in a minute!!!! Gianna: IM NOT LEAVING Madison: Watch your tone before I knock you the f**k out! Gianna: IDGAF!!!! Gianna(confessional): I've had enough of this BS. Im fighting for real. And sober. Madison: *pushes out door* Gianna: *shoves Madison back* Madison: We can fight if you want *grabs Gianna's hair and starts clocking her* Luann: GET HER MADI GET HER Ashley: *runs to try to jump in* '''Jess''ie': YOU AINT JUMPIN BITCH *trips Ashley and drags her by her weave* '''SE''CURITY': MADISON LET GO. *madison stops* Producer: Gianna, you have to be out in 15 minutes. Madison, we're sending you and Jessie to a hotel to cool off, you'll be back late tonight. Madison: Alright, cool. Gianna(confessional): Peace out BGC. I came. I saw. Whatever. 4) End Of Drama, Time For Something New. *afternoon* Samantha: *yells* WAKE UP AND TURN UP EVERYBODY BECAUSE THE WEAK BITCH IS GONE! Alisha: HELL YEAH! ASHLEY YOU'RE NEXT HONEY! Ashley(confessional): I hear Alisha's ugly loud ass screaming that I'm going to be leaving next. Nope! Not unless I beat your ass. *cab pulls up to the house and door bell rings* Samantha: WHO IIIIIIISSSS IIIIIIIIT?! Madison: It's me boo, I'm back! Alisha and Samantha: *scream* Madison(confessional): Im baaaack, if that minion Ashley wants to get buck she can. to Jessie and Luann's room Luann: Honestly I feel bad for Ashley, she's all alone. Yes she attempted to jump but I feel she was just lost. Jessie: That bitch hates me and I hate her so I don't feel bad. Luann: Come on Jess, it was just a thought. She'll probably befriend the new girl. Jessie: Speaking of, let's go see if they put her picture up. to picture wall downstairs Luann: OMG! The new girl! *looks at picture* She's really pretty! I love a thick black girl! ;) Jessie: She is fine!'' *Samantha, Alisha, and Madison come in* Samantha': Oh, new girl *monotone voice* '''Alisha': Looks like trouble, pass. Madison: Same.' Luann'(confessional): I dont know why these girls are being so catty. Slowly but surely, they're starting to piss me off. Luann: I'm gonna go check on Ashley. Jessie come with me. to Ashley's bedroom Luann: *walks in* Hey Ash, you want some lunch?' Ashley': *looking sad* Im fine. Luann: What's the matter? Ashley: Everyone hates me, I feel so stupid for everything I did the past three days, I just wanna start fresh, I'm not even like this. I'm so sorry Jessie for everything. Jessie: *looking down* It's okay.. I guess. Ashley: Im not even saying I want to be friends, I just feel we should be cordial.' Jessie': I agree, I hate grudges. Maybe the new girl will be your new bestie! Samantha: *walks past hallway* '''Samantha(confessional): I hear Luann and Jessie talking to the flop! Eww! Shes supposed to be lonely! ''flashes the new girls photo New Girl(interview): I am definitely the mediator of the drama! I'll still pop a bitch, but petty BS, nope, not around me boo. AMARI. 22. PHOENIZ, AX. THE NO-DRAMA DIVA.'' *in limo*'' Amari: These girls BETTA BE ready. *walks in door* Hey I'm Amari! Luann: Hi! Im Lulu!'' *hugs*'' Jessie: Im Jess!'' *hugs*'' Ashley: Im Ashley, but call me Ash! *hugs* 'Amari': okaaay Ash! With yo cute self!'' *Sam, Alisha, and Madison come out* ''Samantha: Im Sam, and this is Alisha and Madison! Ashley: oh, by the way honey! You'll be rooming with me! Amari: I was hoping! *smiles* 'Ashley'(confessional): With Amari here, I feel like I have a friend <3 Amari(confessional): All the girls except three were so kind and welcoming! I feel like my closest friend here will be Ash! Just loving her vibe! I cant wait to go out tomorrow! Samantha (to Alisha and Madison): The fact that Ashley even has a new friend. *rolls eyes* Let's hope we don't have to beat up the new bitch too! *All laugh* *Amari overhears* NEXT TIME ON THE BAD GIRLS CLUB New girl Amari begins a friendship with previous loner Ashley. Apologetic Ashley holds a house meeting, which doesn't turn out well. Luann and Jessie slowly start to become sick of Samantha, Alisha, and Madison. A planned prank backfires.